In the past a number of attempts have been made to teach a device which dispenses liquid on demand such as the oil applicator of U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,855 which discloses a hollow shell having an open bottom and a rotatable sponge with a perforated disk in between which must be rotated to align the holes to dispense liquid, however this device while being functional in itself requires the use of both hands and is not ergonomically designed to be operated by one hand. Also, in actual use the disk will leak when out of register as it depends on a friction fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,824 also teaches an apparatus for washing vehicles, windows and other surfaces and carries its own supply of fluid which also teaches a disk as a valve means which must be moved into and out of register with its supply and the applicator which is rotational in design and again depends on a friction fit and is not designed in a hand-friendly, ergonomic manner.
Neither of the above mentioned references nor any prior art found by the applicants, are designed for use with livestock which the present invention addresses as the present invention teaches a hand-friendly, ergonomic dispenser which, although it may be used in other applications, such as washing vehicles, windows, etc., has special features which make it ideal for use with livestock.